True Love: Karla x Jovan Fan Fiction
by therrormachine
Summary: Karla is a down to earth Mexican beauty. Jovan is a run of the mill bad boy. Karla and Jovan aren't meant to be together but they defy rules and fall in love anyway. But both Karla and Jovan have been harboring secrets... will their love persevere or will the weight of the lies pull them apart?
1. Chapter 1

** True Love **

_ Karla x Jovan Fanfiction_

**Chapter 1: That Hot Guy**

_I've never been the type of girl who believes in love at first sight, _Karla thought. Her wavy black hair swayed as she walked the hallway on the way to 4th period science. _Love at first sight is just- stupid. Unrealistic, really. _Karla had been following this train of thought for almost an hour.

Last period, the most popular cheerleader in Wolf Ridge High, Meagan, had proclaimed her love for the new boy after he walked into class.

"He's so perfect for me," Meagan said to Karla, who had happened to be sitting next to her.

"I mean, we'd look so cute together. I swear, it's like love at first sight." Meagan had swept her brunette hair over her shoulder and batted her long eyelashes.

This had gotten Karla thinking. _Is love at first sight real? It just sounds so cliched, like it came out of a telenovela. _

Karla meandered the hallway some more until she got to her AP Environmental Science class. She shook hands with the teacher who was positioned outside of the classroom waiting for students to file in.

Karla rolled her eyes, entering the room and searching for an open seat. _God, why am I even thinking about this? How stupid. _Karla pulled a chair from underneath the desk and sat down, placing her book bag under her desk and grabbing her notebook. Karla sighed and began tapping her notebook to the beat of her favorite song, Hips Don't Lie by Shakira.

As Karla's eyes wandered to the window to her left and glazed over the neighborhood surrounding the school, it was almost as if Karla could sense a presence coming. Karla had never felt a feeling like this.

Karla's heart began to race and she felt her face become flushed. Suddenly, a new, unrecognized voice came from the doorway.

"Hi, I'm the new student." A very deep, manly voice said from the doorway.

The teacher replied, "What's your name?"

Karla couldn't see the conversation taking place or the people apart of it, but something about the newcomer's voice whispered to Karla "_danger_".

"Jovan," The mysterious voice stated.

A tall dark and handsome figure walked in the room and suddenly, Karla felt her heart stop and her face turn bright red. She felt something that she could only describe as love at first sight.

**Chapter 2: The Spark**


	2. Chapter 2: The Spark

**Chapter 2: The Spark**

Karla had no idea what was going on. She had never felt this feeling before. Well, not really… in 3rd grade, Karla had seen a picture of Danny DeVito and had experienced the same feelings she was having now. Karla remembered how when she had seen DeVito's amazing cheekbone structure, her heartbeat had become irregular and blood had rushed to her face. Karla was experiencing the same feelings now.

_What the hell? _Karla thought. _How could this be happening again? _

Karla breathed heavily, _This isn't like me. I must be overreacting. His face can't be that beautiful. _Karla paused for a moment, attempting to regain her composure.

Slowly, Karla forced her eyes up from the ground and over to the young man looking for a seat. Karla immediately noticed Jovan's skin tone- a soft, caramel macchiato. Karla's eyes wandered and she began to notice smaller details- how Jovan's midnight black hair swayed when he walked and how confident Jovan walked around, as if he'd been there all along. Karla's gaze kept on Jovan for many moments, studying the exact form of his face.

_ God, those cheekbones could have been hand sculpted, _Karla thought. _Damn boi._

Jovan walked the classroom isles, searching for an open chair. He felt something strange, too- like something pulling him toward the other side of the room. Like a magnet. Jovan shifted his focus over to the other side of the science classroom in attempt to find somewhere to sit. Suddenly, he spotted an unoccupied seat.

As Jovan casually waltzed over to Karla's desk, she began to register that Jovan was walking toward her. Karla immediately diverted eye contact to the nearby wall. _Be cool, be cool, _Karla attempted to soothe herself.

When Jovan reached the desk he said, "Do you mind if I sit here?" His voice was smooth and calm.

"Yep, sure. Go ahead." Karla gestured to the open seat next to her and smirked, trying to slow her breath. It sounded like she was running a marathon.

"Okay, thanks." Jovan replied. He slipped into the seat, lightly setting his backpack under the desk and grabbing a pencil from the pocket without making a noise.

_He's so quiet and cool. He acts so confident, like he knows I like him. _Karla studied Jovan's side profile as he faced the front of the classroom.

_Well, I'm not so easy. I'm hot and I know it. I'm not going to fall head over heels for this guy, he can work for me. _Karla reassured herself, trying to make herself feel less powerless.

Class began and the teacher started blabbing on and on about how late homework assignments would not be accepted and about how the next Unit Test was coming up, but Karla didn't hear a word. Every time she tried to focus, Karla would be reminded that a god was sitting next to her.

_A physically perfect god! _Karla thought to herself. _And he smells like vanilla._

Karla didn't notice as she stopped staring at the teacher and started shifting her focus back to Jovan. Jovan's face remained positioned forward but Karla could just barely see his eyes from the side.

_They're so dark- like coffee. But they keep going, they're so deep. Like the… sea._

"Hey, are you alright?" Jovan's voice broke Karla out of her trance.

"What?" Karla said, realizing that she had become much closer to Jovan's face than she was before.

"You are staring at me. It's kind of creepy, makes me kind of uncomfortable…" Jovan said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you." Karla said. She knew she'd been caught in the act.

"It's alright, just understand how awkward it can be to have someone stare at you." Jovan said, giving Karla a slight, understanding smile.

"Yeah, I get it. It's probably really weird to be stared at." Karla tried to give out a light laugh to lighten the mood and it turned out more like a hyena on helium.

"No, don't worry about it. You're really pretty, so it's fine. Kind of flattering, actually." Jovan's cheeks blushed a little.

_So, he think's I'm cute?! _Karla smiled.

"Ms. Garcia, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher faced the Karla and Jovan, her hand on her hip. She'd finally noticed that someone wasn't paying attention.

"Nope, sorry Miss Goss. I'll pay attention." Karla cringed. She didn't like being called out by a teacher.

Karla and Jovan both faced up front and tried their best to pay attention to the lesson, but both of them found themselves thinking about the other throughout the rest of their day.


End file.
